herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Fury (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Nick Fury is one of the interlinking characters in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, appearing in Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Thor, Captain America: The First Avenger, The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron as the seventh main protagonist in the MCU movies. He is the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. He is a major character of The Avengers and Captain America: The Winter Soldier. He will be/is going to be one of the upcoming deuteragonists (alongside Maria Hill) in the Avengers sequel, Avengers: Age Of Ultron. His job is to maintain world peace and to also keep an eye on dangerous situations. Fury himself keeps an eye on all of the known 'superheroes' in the world. He becomes the driving force that eventually sees the different heroes become a unique response team known as The Avengers. He is portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson. Background Fury's Youth and First Actions In his youth, Nick Fury joined the United States Armed Forces, obtaining the rank of Colonel before leaving the military. During the Cold War, Fury was sent on a mission to Budapest. He encountered a person named Vinorovsky, who was deported some months earlier when he tried to sell bad information. Fury's partner Escobar asked what Verliecki had that was so valuable, and Fury said full dossiers of 12 undercover CIA operatives in Sovietterritories. Fury met with Comrade Verliecki. Inside the apartment, Fury was attacked, but Verliecki was quickly defeated. Suddenly, Escobar pointed his gun at Fury and ordered him to hand over the case they found in the apartment. He told Fury to not take it personally, as it had nothing to do with him, but for the end of the Cold War. Fury attacked and defeated him, then Verliecki knocked Escobar out. Verliecki told Fury to take the case as he filled it with cigars for him, as it been a long time since they sparred. Verliecki asked Fury if he was okay, and Fury simply replied that he couldn't hurt him if he tried; Verliecki said that he tried. Fury left and called Timothy Dugan who asked Escobar's status; Fury stated that he flipped. With him gone, Dugan stated that it was time to celebrate. Fury told him not to start without him, as he was bringing cigars. S.H.I.E.L.D. and Director Fury : "One thing I know for sure: Nobody is better suited to protect this world than me and my people." : ―Nick Fury to the World Security Council Fury's extraordinary military and espionage skills won him the invitation to join the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, an international peacekeeping organization led by Alexander Pierce. For many years, Fury served as one of the agency's best agents, eventually becoming Deputy Chief of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Bogotá Station. When Colombian National Libertation Army rebels took several political officers hostage, including Pierce's daughter, from the Embassy there, Fury proposed a plan to get the hostages out, but Pierce insisted to negotiate with the rebels. However, he disobeyed Pierce's orders and got the hostages out.3 For his actions, Fury was promoted to director when Pierce gave up his position to become a member of the World Security Council.34 Fury is also credited as a possible co-creator/designer of the Avengers Initiative as well as the special operations commander. Fury lost sight in his left eye, being the cost he had to pay for trusting someone.3 Hawkeye and Black Widow Fury found the most talented archer in the world, Clint Barton, who had almost never missed. Fury hired him into S.H.I.E.L.D. when Clint was young. When Clint was 27, Fury sent him to eliminate a young Russian assassin codenamed Black Widow. Hawkeye found her, but instead of killing her, he admitted her to S.H.I.E.L.D. The two then began a long partnership codenamed STRIKE Team: Delta. Marvel Cinematic Universe = Personality and traits Nick Fury is shown to be frustrated when someone wears an eye patch or his iconic goatee. Abilities Nick Fury is a master strategist and an astute judge of character. He uses these talents to great effect in his leadership of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury has used what would be called questionable tactics over the years but nonetheless, he will ultimately do what is right. Point in case, when the Council ordered him to strike the city with a nuke, but he wouldn't; even going as far as disabling one of the planes ordered to strike the city with a rocket launcher and warning Stark about it. He has shown while a man of great resolve and will, he too can feel, as he was shaken with the death of Coulson. He is a seasoned unarmed- and armed-combat expert as he was able to take down two brainwashed agents with ease. He is also trained to use US military firearms (standard and automatic). Equipment *'S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform': made from 9-ply Kevlar (able to withstand ballistic impact up to .45 caliber bullets) and a fire-resistant material whose kindling temperature is 1,700 °F (930 °C). Numerous S.H.I.E.L.D. paraphernalia including a radio-link tie. Weapons A government issued Smith & Wesson M&P pistol. Also, an array of SHIELD weapons, conventional and otherwise. Weaknesses He has 95% vision loss in his injured left eye, over which he wears a cosmetic eye patch. Gallery The-Avengers-Nick-Fury-psd82248.png 593px-Nick-F_theavengers.jpg.png|Nick Fury in The Avengers movie Avengers-Promo-20120128-4.jpeg NickFury-Avengers.png CATWS_NickFury.png|Fury in Captain America: The Winter Soldier Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Secret Agents Category:Gadgeteers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Gunmen Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Business Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Military Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Genius Category:Special Agents Category:Lawful Good Category:Law Enforcers Category:Outright Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Liars Category:Disney Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Bombers Category:Tech-Users Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Scarred Heroes Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Genre Savvy Heroes Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Counter-Terrorism Leaders Category:Successful Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Male Heroes Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Big Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroes who thought to have died Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Heroic Dictator Category:Old Heroes